


Home Among The Stars

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Open to Interpretation, Possible Character Death, Stargazing, do they save him or don't they i sure don't know, it's cold in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: These weren't his stars and they weren't home.





	Home Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Oops? Comments appreciated.

It was getting cold. Blue had stopped responding hours ago, her system controls dark and silent, the metal beast around him nothing but a lifeless husk.

He'd only been sent to gather supplies. It was supposed to be easy, quick. Lance wasn't sure what had happened or what he had done to provoke the attack. But it had to have been something. He'd spent the hours since wracking his brain for anything he could dare to think of. 

And he, for once, could think of nothing he'd done to provoke his attacker.

He shouldn't have been ambushed. He shouldn't have had his comms taken out before he could call for help.

He shouldn't be at risk of freezing to death long before the other Paladins would even know anything had gone wrong. God he hoped by some miracle they'd come looking for him sooner or try to contact him and be worried by the lack of response. The hope was slim, but it was all he had. 

Lance leaned back against the cockpit seat, letting his head fall against it with a soft 'thunk' as he stared out at the stars. He'd always loved staring up at the stars. They always felt like home. Sitting on the beach for hours as the sky became darker, Lance would watch more and more stars coming out of hiding, winking and twinkling at him with their sweet tempting lure. They were what had made him long for space, long to be among them. He'd stay late into the night, until the dark started to give way to the dawn and the stars hid themselves away again.

They really were beautiful.

But these weren't his stars.

These weren't his stars and they weren't home. These stars laughed at him, mocked him with their twinkling, taunted him with patterns and shapes so similar and so unfamiliar both at once. Beautiful, but cruel, twisting at his heart and making it ache for the stars he remembered so fondly and so sweetly.

He was never going to see them again, was he? 

He just wished he'd said goodbye.


End file.
